1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a board game, and more particularly a racing board game which simulates a horse race and which is based upon correct identification of the definition of words.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various board games which simulate a race have been proposed but such have typically been controlled based upon the roll of dice and thus arbitrary considerations with respect to the eventual winner of the game. It has therefore been recognized that there is a need for a game which is both stimulating and enjoyable and which also allows for self-improvement of the individual players.